The present invention relates to bowling ball carriers.
Typically, bowlers use several bowling balls which may have different colors, weights and/or finger holes in an effort to train systematically or to enhance their score. As one non-limiting example, one bowling ball may provide optimum results for a given bowler when a bowling lane has been freshly oiled, while another may provide better results on that same lane after the lane has received a degree of use, resulting in the oil traveling down the lane. It is desirable, therefore, for some bowlers to carry several bowling balls at the same time.
Bowling ball carrier (“bowling bag”) manufacturers have developed bags holding anywhere from one to six balls or more, depending upon the bag design. Given their weight, when one or more balls are carried, these bags may take the form of wheeled carts. Carts which, during wheeling, have two adjacent bowling balls along their width are referred to here as “two-ball width” carts, while carts during wheeling which have only a one-ball width are referred to as “in-line carts.” Two-ball width carts, while more stable than in-line carts during turning, occupy a significantly larger surface area or “footprint” during travel. Footprint size can become significant during, for example, tournament play at a crowded bowling alley when floor space or the “concourse” is at a premium.
Bowling bags using a multi-tiered structure and carrying five or six balls, for example, are relatively heavy, weighing about 100 or 120 pounds, respectively. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a stable, durable bowling bag which, for example, will not deform, damage, drag on the floor and/or impede turning during wheeled, loaded travel.
Bowlers often adjust the number of bowling balls they may bring to different bowling venues depending upon various preferences and factors. When this occurs, minimizing the size of the bowling bag, as well as its footprint, would also be desirable.
Bowling bags often include labels, emblems or other embroidery bearing the name of the manufacturer, or the bowler's name, for example. Typically, after the bag has been manufactured, the label or emblem is laid on a machine which stitches or otherwise forms or attaches it to the bag. Embroidering a bag panel in this manner can be difficult because the bag portions not involved may interfere with or entangle the embroidery machine.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an in-line bowling bag whose carrying capacity may be adjusted depending upon the number of bowling balls to be carried. It would also be advantageous to provide a pouch supported by a bowling bag for readily retaining and allowing the removable of a bowling ball. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a bowling bag panel which maybe removably attached to the bag, enabling the removable panel to be embroidered more easily.
Definition of Claim Terms
The following terms are used in the claims of the patent as filed and are intended to have their broadest meaning consistent with the requirements of law. Where alternative meanings are possible, the broadest meaning is intended. All words used in the claims are intended to be used in the normal, customary usage of grammar and the English language.
“In-line” refers to a bowling bag which accommodates bowling balls which are not placed side-to-side, such that the bowling bag width is about the width of one bowling ball.
“Bowling bag” refers to a bowling ball carrier, including but not limited to a wheeled cart.
“Embroidery” refers to not only its conventional meaning of stitching or needlework, but also to labels or emblems which may be attached (whether by adhesives or otherwise) to a bowling bag.
“Panel” refers to a side or end of a bowling bag, or a portion thereof.